Ymir's way
by Luisy Zoe
Summary: Disculpad los errores y los horrores, es mi primer fic y en el intento mostrar la vida de Ymir desde que entro a las murallas gracias a la ayuda de una patada Colosal. Sus sentimientos y manera de ver cada situación y cómo fue cayendo en el encanto de Historia. Basado en mi headcanon de Ymir y dedicado a SheenaRogers como regalo de Amigo invisible 3 Espero que lo disfrutéis.


Cómo y dónde había comenzado su historia era el dato menos importante frente a la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, ya que, después de 5 años, volvía a pisar el infierno del exterior lo cual no sería tan malo de no ser porque ya había saboreado el cielo del interior, con diosa incluida.

Podía recordar con todo detalle cada segundo que vivió dentro de aquellas murallas, desde el momento en el que entró a ellas gracias a un ataque directo de los titanes, hasta el presente. No sabía si agradecer al hombre de 1'92m que se encontraba a su lado por abrir de una patada las puertas al lugar donde encontraría algo que parecía ser la felicidad o maldecirle por haberla obligado a volver al sitio del cual había escapado.

La Ymir que todos conocían nació en el momento que dijo su nombre y supuesta edad para entrar en la formación de reclutas nº 104, después de haber vagabundeado por las calles de algunos pueblos y conseguir una valiosa información que le impulsó a entrar en preparación. Uno de los días en los que la joven de pecas pedía alimento en alguna de las iglesias del muro Rose, pudo escuchar a escondidas la conversación de dos religiosos, los cuales mencionaban que la única hija viva del poderoso Reiss iba a alistarse en las Tropas 104, no hizo falta ser la persona más inteligente del mundo para saber que se trataba de un buen obsequio que llevar a aquella aldea en la que le odiaban; fue ahí cuando Ymir plantó su primer objetivo: Secuestrar a la hija de aquel pez gordo para que, quienes querían matarle, le perdonaran por haber robado un poder que no le pertenecía.

La decepción y temporal arrepentimiento llegaron a Ymir desde el momento en el que descubrió que la supuesta hija de Reiss no se encontraba en la 104, lo más similar a dicho apellido era Renz y esa chica tan pequeña e inexperta no podría ni romper un plato por sí misma, así que seguro no fuera ella a quién buscaba. Estuvo por abandonar aquella idea de prepararse para ingresar en alguna Tropa, pero la simple idea de comida y cama para dormir por un par de prácticas le hizo cambiar de parecer. Sólo hicieron falta un tres de días de entrenamiento para que el resto de sus compañeros pillaran su mal carácter y fuerza, con tumbar a Jean al suelo y dejarlo adolorido durante dos días había sido suficiente para que los cobardicas como Connie le tuvieran miedo. La morena reía internamente cada vez que notaba cómo el calvo tomaba otro camino con tal de no pasar junto a ella y su "mala hostia".

No había necesitado amigos nunca y tampoco se esforzaban en tenerlos, hasta que llegaron aquellas dos chicas que parecían no tener nada mejor que hacer que hablarle.

—H-Hola, mi nombre es Sasha Braus y ella se llama… Christian Re… Espera, ¿Christian no es nombre de chico? –Preguntó aquella castaña a la rubia que se escondía tras su bandeja de comida –

—No, Sasha. Mi nombre es Christa. Christa Renz, no Christian –Aclaró la rubia sin despegar los ojos de la morena que aún no había hablado-

—Como sea, lo cierto es que hemos llegado tarde y no hay otro sitio para sentarnos a comer en todo el comedor ¿Te molesta si cenamos aquí?

Dedicó a aquel par de chicas la atención necesaria, apenas la más alta de ellas pronunció su nombre dejó de mirarles para terminar su segundo plato de la noche. "_Haced lo que os dé la gana_" fueron las únicas palabras de Ymir mientras volvía a llenar su boca de caldo y las dos chicas, que antes le hablaban, se tomaban sus palabras como una respuesta positiva y se sentaban a comer frente a ella.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras al notar cómo un par de ojos azules apenas se apartaban de su rostro lo cual le obligó a acabar la cena con prisa y saltarse el único postre de la semana, no soportaba la sensación de que alguien le observara durante tanto tiempo y menos si aquella persona no le conocía de nada. Su alivio llegó en el momento que atravesó la puerta del comedor para escapar de los orbes color cielo que le intimidaban. El día había sido largo y el hecho de haberse saltado el postre por motivos ajenos a ella no hacía más que empeorarlo. Esperó alrededor de dos horas a las afueras del cuartel hasta que llegara la hora de dormir, mientras se distraía mirando al oscuro cielo, al menos ahí podía ser libre de hacer lo que le diera la gana sin tener que soportar la mirada de otra persona. Pero el destino era un cabrón y nunca le había tratado bien, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

Escuchó aquellos ligeros pasos, pero su desinterés era mayor a todo lo que le rodeaba, hasta que volvió a escuchar aquella voz que, indudablemente, se dirigía hacia ella.

—Perdona, he visto que no has vuelto a por el postre y como es el único de la semana, he decidido guardarte uno –Al identificar aquella voz y, por consiguiente, a su dueña, Ymir no sabía si reír o echarse a llorar al ver que los ojos de Christa Renz volvía a hacerle compañía. Una compañía que no deseaba, pero al menos la rubia tenía entre sus manos un flan casi tan tembloroso como quien lo llevaba-

En otra situación se habría marchado a otro sitio para dejar a la rubia sola, pero aquel gesto era lo más amable que había hecho alguien por ella, así que, a regañadientes, tomó el flan que las manos ajenas ofrecían. "_Gracias, pero que sepas que no pienso devolverte el favor, ya que yo no te lo he pedido_" –Su mejor idea fue dejar clara la situación entre ambas, mientras su paladar agradecía el primer bocado dulce.-

—N-No pretendía que me devolvieras el favor. Debería de agradecerme Sasha, ya que pretendía comerse tu postre y tanto azúcar para su cuerpo no debe de ser sano –Añadió la menor sentándose a su lado en el suelo. Pero la de pecas estaba muy concentrada en no perder detalles de aquel sabor, así que reinó el silenció entre ambas-

—Hmm… Como antes ha dicho Sasha, mi nombre es Christa. Chista Renz ¿Y el tuyo?

—_Ah sí, Ymir. Ymir…. Dejémoslo en Ymir, ¿vale?_

—De acuerdo –Silencio y más silencio, el cual era aprovechado por la morena para terminar su postre hasta que la rubia volvió a romperlo – Que nos dejaras a Sasha y a mí sentarnos junto a ti ha sido…. Ha sido muy amable, Ymir.

_No dije que os podíais sentar ahí, no exageres._

— Ya, pero tampoco has dicho que no –Aclaró la rubia con una sonrisa demasiado amable a gusto de la morena, la cual desvió la mirada a otro sitio que no fuera el rostro ajeno. La situación comenzaba a ser cada vez más incómoda pero el llamado de los reclutas a dormir fue la salvación para Ymir, quien no dudo dos veces en levantarse y dejando a Christa en el sitio-

Cualquier otro tipo de persona se habría disculpado a la mañana siguiente por dar un traro tan frio a alguien que solo había sido amable, pero a ojos de Ymir aquello no era algo de importancia, y así fue como no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a aquella rubia durante un tiempo; pasadas unas semanas volvía a encontrar con aquel par de chicas que le habían pedido asiento en el comedor, sólo que en esta ocasión Sasha estaba agonizando tras haber corrido durante horas sin pausa ni comida. A ojos de Ymir, la chica patata se había ganado aquel castigo, pero había de admitir que aquel fue el acto más valiente visto durante toda su estancia en aquel cuartel, así que decidió ayudarles.

—_¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo?_

—Sasha ha estado corriendo todo el día así que…

—_Estás tratando de hacer una buena acción, ¿No es así?_

—¿Eh?

—_¿Realmente quieres ayudar a la chica Patata? ¿Qué es lo que conseguirás?_

-Silencio por parte de la rubia, por lo que Ymir decidió actuar-

—Bueno, en cualquier caso. Voy a llevarla a la cama

—¿También estás haciendo una buena obra?

—_Si le hago un favor, ella tendrá que devolvérmelo. Todo tiene su lógica, pequeña Rubia._-Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de partir con Sasha a cuestas-

Al principio, el hecho de llevar Sasha hasta su respectiva habitación había sido un acto impulsado por el interés, más la sonrisa y mirada sincera de aquella pequeña rubia le hacían dudar de su verdadero propósito. Aquella molesta sensación de incomodidad creada por la presencia de Christa era cada vez más débil. Ymir se hizo a la idea de soportar la compañía humana durante las comidas después de que el par de chicas insistieran en sentarse siempre a su lado en el comedor, aunque éste estuviera totalmente vacío. Se podía decir que aquel era el momento del día en el mejor se sentía la pecosa, al menos se reía de las tonterías de Braus y su estancia se hacía más amena hasta la graduación. La relación entre Ymir y Christa era igual a la que llevaba con la Chica Patata, hasta que un día el destino decidió que aquello cambiara.

—_Venga ya. ¿Quién fue el gracioso que me ha asignado a un viejo y a una chica que no llega al metro y medio como compañeros en una misión tan importante y arriesgada como ésta?_ –Replicó la morena al conocer quienes formarían su grupo durante la misión en la cumbre nevada, sin importarle que Christa y aquel hombre le escucharan-

—_Espero que estéis preparados, porque no pienso salvarle el pellejo a nadie durante esta misión, suficiente tendré con procurar que no se me congele el culo_ –Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de recibir el grueso abrigo que les mantendría en calor durante el trayecto bajo la nieve-

—_Lo habían repetido muchas veces, insistieron en ello, incluso yo me molesté en dejarlo claro antes de comenzar la misión, pero aquel hombre hizo caso omiso y estuvo parloteando durante todo el camino, creyendo que de esa manera entraría en calor, lo que no supo hasta el momento en el que cayó de rodillas era que a cada palabra sus pulmones se iban congelando. Vergüenza debería de darle a un hombre hecho y derecho como él. _–Se quejó hasta que vio a la rubia intentando ayudar al hombre-

—Le llevaremos hasta el poblado más cercano antes de que el resto de su cuerpo termine de congelarse –Aclaró como si alguien le hubiera preguntado a la vez que empezaba a arrastrar a aquel hombre entre la nieve-

—_Eso está a muchos kilómetros. Es inútil, está más muerto que vivo no gastes energía en ello_

—Pienso llevarle

—_Buena suerte con ello. Yo me adelanto, si no llegáis diré que luchasteis hasta el final_

-Y dejando a ambos compañeros atrás, Ymir continuo su camino sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento-


End file.
